1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to session recovery after a restart of at least one communication device within single user, multiple user, multiple access, and/or MIMO wireless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11x, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
With various types of wireless communications (e.g., single-output-single-input (SISO), multiple-input-single-output (MISO), single-input-multiple-output (SIMO), and multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO)), it would be desirable to use one or more types of wireless communications to enhance data throughput within a WLAN. For example, high data rates can be achieved with MIMO communications in comparison to SISO communications. However, most WLAN include legacy wireless communication devices (i.e., devices that are compliant with an older version of a wireless communication standard). As such, a transmitter capable of MIMO wireless communications should also be backward compatible with legacy devices to function in a majority of existing WLANs. Therefore, a need exists for a WLAN device that is capable of high data throughput and is backward compatible with legacy devices.